Various types of workpiece forming tools, including grasping tools, have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,086 to Helwig describes a wire bending jig kit for making attachments used in jewelry making. The kit includes a plate with four pins positioned on the plate in a cross pattern. Jewelry wire is bent around the pins in a specific sequence to produce various types of articles, such as clasps and coils used in the making of jewelry. The kit also contains a bar having an aperture near one end used by itself and with the plate to form connectors.